Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, control method, and non-transitory computer-readable recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an information processing apparatus is known, such as a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as PC), that is connected to an external device, such as a printer, and uses information that is acquired from the external device acquired by the connection. Acquiring the information from the external device imposes a load on both the information processing apparatus and the external device. Accordingly, the information processing apparatus typically takes the form of reducing frequency of the acquisition of the information on the external device, by storing the acquired information as cache information in a cache memory and using the cache information when using the information on the external device. However, while the form of using the cache information in this way may reduce the load of acquiring the information on the external device, this form causes a problem of possible use of information inconsistent with current accurate information on the external device. Therefore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-048155 discloses a technique of utilizing the cache information while avoiding inconsistency of information by switching whether to use the cache information for each category of the information.
However, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-048155 does not take into consideration a state of the currently connected external device in determination whether to use the cache information. Such a drawback causes a problem that the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-048155 possibly allows processing for using the cache information even though the cache information is not valid.